


Pack invasion

by skyblue993



Series: Sterek oneshots collection. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Sleepovers, crack-ish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Derek has never wished for the morning to come sooner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is inspired by [This](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/82/5f/df/825fdfb9f9cf1ccb829eff832608b3ca.jpg) :)  
> 

They should have probably thought this through before starting a Saw saga marathon right after the pack meeting. It's almost midnight when the rolling credits of the third movie are scrolling on the screen. He blinks in the darkness of the room then he shifts on the couch, gently whispering into the boy's ear, fast asleep against his chest. "Stiles."  
  
Stiles makes an unhappy noise from his throat and snuggles close against Derek's chest.

"Stiles. Shit. Everyone's asleep."

His eyes scan the room, faintly lit up by the shitty light coming from the second-hand television, and notices, much to his chagrin, that everyone is fast asleep.

He shakes his head noticing how some of them have been capable of fall asleep in the most uncomfortable position as Scott that's using Allison's stomach as pillow or Lydia laying in a fetal position on the floor, hugging the cushion of the couch tight to her chest.

Derek sighs, deciding to take the rein of the situation. Stiles makes a whining noise when Derek sits up, his eyes slowly opening and blinking in the darkness of the room.

"Okay, people." Then, when no one seems to wake from their peaceful slumber, Derek decides to do it the hard way. He flickers the lights on and suddenly, there's a loud general moaning coming from the members of the pack, turning to glare at the perpetrator of their abrupt awakening, including his boyfriend Stiles.

"What the hell, Derek?" Lydia moans, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "I was having a dream about Jamie Dornan!"

"I'm not sure I want to know the rest." Stiles groans, covering his face with his hands.

"If you're about to sleep on the floor like domesticated pets at least let me grab some pillows and blankets."

Stiles is  _suddenly_  awake, "You're letting me sleep in your bed, right?"

"No."

Stiles gapes at him, "Wh-- what are the benefits of being your boyfriend?"

"We're going to sleep here, with the rest of the pack." Derek's voice admits no objections.

"Ugh. You suck." Stiles' complaints are immediately being cut off by Derek's lips on his own, because he's learned the hard way that the only way to shut Stiles up is by kissing him long and deep until there's no air left in his lungs for him to keep talking.

"Get a room!"

"I would, but Derek wants to creep over you throughout the whole night." Stiles retorts with a roll of his eyes.

Derek fetches them some blankets and pillows and after everyone seems to have adjusted to the sleeping arrangements for the night, Derek settles back on the couch with Stiles, then he turns the light off.

The exact moment he closes his eyes, he hears Stiles's voice dripping with frustration as he begs Lydia to go to sleep.

“I can't.” She says. Derek hears the distinctive sound of her finger tapping on the screen of the phone, “I'm googling if there's a way to continue a dream where I left off.”

“I bet Jamie will understand.” Stiles chuckles slightly.

“You  _don't_  understand! He was going to show me the playroom!” Lydia whines, letting out a long, exaggeratingly, dramatic sigh.

"This is going to be a long night.." Derek sighs.

 

Derek was praying all the Gods up there that once he'd provided pillows and blankets to the pack and settled himself on the couch with Stiles, everyone would have immediately fallen asleep but he thought wrong.

"What time is it?"

"Scott, I told you. It's 2.34 am." Stiles sighs, closing his eyes at the soft touch of Derek's lips pressing into his hair.

"Don't wake me at least until 11."

"Why is that, Lyds?" Allison asks, her voice genuinely filled with curiosity.

"Because." And then she takes a small, dramatic pause, "I need my  _ten hours_  beauty sleep."

"As if you actually needed that." Stiles snorts, followed by a small laugh. "You're always beautiful, Lydia."

"Do you want me to give you two some privacy?" Derek grunts, wrapping his arms tighter around Stiles' waist.  _His_  Stiles.  _His_  boyfriend.

"No thanks. I'd never cheat on Jamie Dornan."

"It was just a dream, Lyds." Stiles snickers.

"But the way he touched me and--"

"Okay, that's my cue." Scott groans, getting up from the floor.

"Scott, where are you going?"

"I've decided that sleeping in the hot tub could be _way_ less painful that hearing this conversation."

"Ooooh, hot tub." and then, Allison's trailing after him.

"I think Jackson is asleep." Lydia says.

"Nah, I'm just thinking." 

  
Derek has completely forgotten about the presence of Jackson in the room.

"About what?"

There's a long pregnant moment, then Jackson says, his voice full of awe and wonderment. "Have you ever thought of what's our mission? I mean, God decided to bring us to life but... what was his purpose?"

"God, Jackson what the hell are you even babbling about?" Lydia snaps, irritation clear in her voice.

"God, he's high again.." Stiles whispers in Derek's ear. Derek just nods, closing his eyes again and wishing for the morning to come as fast as possible or an alien's spacecraft to show up and kidnap everyone but Stiles. That's okay, too.

"Could you just shut up, please?"

"I forgot you were here, Boyd." Jackson chuckles, rightfully  _sounding_  like he's just smoked pot.

"Huh, hello? We're trying to sleep here."

"Hi to you too, Erica."

Stiles leans to whisper in Derek's ear, "Where did those two even pop out from?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Just sleep." Derek sounds  _exhausted_ , to say the least.

"Pssst, hey Jackson. Got some good stuff?"

Derek's eyes snap open as he growls,  _"Cora_ get the hell back in your room,  _right now_!"

"You're no fun.." Derek can hear the pout in her voice as she walks back to her room.

"I can't fucking believe my life, right now.."

"Do you want me to blow you?" Stiles quickly suggests. Because he's a good boyfriend who wants to make Derek better, take the edge off. That's all.

"People are few meters away, Stiles."

"Yeah but.. I mean, Lydia's still googling ways to binge play her dream. Jackson's too stoned to even tell apart your moans from a mewling cat--"

"That sounds about right." Derek concedes.

"Scott and Allison are probably christening your hot tub in this very moment.."

Derek's eyes shoot open. Fuck. He forgot about those two! 

"Derek? D-Der, where are you going? Oh, fuck." Stiles sighs, covering his face with his arm. "When will I ever learn to shut up?"

"Because your mouth is basically the epitome of the Pandora's box. You open the jar and shit happens." Jackson chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up, Jackson. I'm trying to dream." Lydia's nails of chalkboard voice make them startle in the darkness of the room.

"Good luck with that. I think there will be nothing but nightmares for a while for Derek. " Stiles winces at the high pitch timber of Derek's voice as he cries out, _"I actually take my bath in there!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: skyblue993 and twitter: En_sky9


End file.
